


Yachi in Nekoma

by Aradia_morningstar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradia_morningstar/pseuds/Aradia_morningstar
Summary: I always imagined what it would be like if Nekoma had a manager and yes, I have thought of Yachi as his manager.Because of a transfer at her mother's job, Yachi will start her first year of high school in Tokyo at Nekoma High School.A flyer that says the volleyball club needs a manager will get her to meet friends in her first week as a student, but who would have thought that she would fall in love with the third year captain.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Yamamoto Akane, Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Yachi in Nekoma

**Author's Note:**

> Yachi has just arrived in Tokyo with his mother, he has a week to adapt to the big city and start his studies in the second week of high school, who was going to imagine that his house was close to a certain dynamic volleyball duo, that he would go to Nekoma High School and that his classmates would be the first year players of the volleyball club.

"Tokyo is big compared to Miyagi"  
It was the first thing Yachi thought of when she and her mother left the train station.  
They arrived in a quiet neighborhood away from the noisy city, she has never been in a house, since she was born she has always lived in the same apartment.  
She went to her room to leave her suitcase and backpack, and came down when she heard her mother calling her.  
-Hitoka, I'm going to arrange some papers for the house and the rest of the things, I'll be back in the afternoon, if you want you can start putting things in order for the move.  
Before she could answer, her mother went out the door and she began to take the boxes to their respective rooms.  
She started with her room:  
First she took her clothes out of the suitcase and put them on the bed, put her dresses, skirts and jackets on hangers. Then she kept the rest in separate drawers, long-sleeved shirts on one side, short-sleeved shirts on the other, jeans on the other...  
The second thing was her bags, purses and backpacks, she kept them on the floor of the closet except for her high school backpack, which was the same one she used for the junior high school.  
The third thing was his drawing things, he put his notebooks and books in the last drawer on the left side of the desk, in the second one he put all his paints, crayons, colored pencils... and in the first drawer he put his graphic tablet and tablet with keyboard.  
The next thing was his study stuff, in the first drawer on the right he left his case and his agenda, in the second drawer he left his notebooks and summaries, and in the third drawer his material for works and projects.  
On the desk top she left her laptop, pencil jars with markers, colors, pencils and pens, sticky notes, a huge pencil sharpener, a box with cat-shaped erasers, another box with paper clips, a stapler, a study lamp, a notebook for personal notes and a box with candy and cookies. Next to the desk there was a small shelf with the printer on top, last on the floor a trash can.  
Between her closet and dresser was a table with a mirror and on the table she left a jewelry box with her bracelets, earrings, necklaces and a watch she only uses for school, a hairbrush, a box with hair clips and erasers, a perfume with the smell of freshly baked cake and some makeup.  
She made her bed and on the bedside table she put a lamp, the cell phone charger and her headphones, on the five-shelf shelf next to her bed:  
In the first photo and albums, in the second reading book, the third one he would leave it for his high school books and notebooks, the fourth one he would leave it free to put his new uniform and in the fifth one he put his high school backpack and the bag for his clothes, finally he left his suitcase under his bed.  
When she finished, she took her two boxes with things for the bathroom and began to tidy up, put the bath products and the oral hygiene products on the shelves along with the towels, and hung a towel next to the shower to dry off.  
When he finished tidying up his two personal places in the house he went downstairs to tidy up the living room, dining room, kitchen and bathroom.  
When she finished it was eight o'clock in the evening, her mother sent a message that she would arrive at nine o'clock, Yachi had an hour to prepare dinner so she took her cell phone and her wallet, put on her shoes and went out to look for a supermarket.  
She found one in her neighborhood, took what she needed for dinner tonight:  
A package of noodles and some vegetables to go with it, she took a package of fish and rice, there was only one thing left to drink. She went to the aisle and there she met a boy her age, picking up sweets while receiving many messages.  
When she had everything she craved some strawberry Pocky, but for a few inches she couldn't get it, when she was about to leave the hallway she heard a voice.  
-I'm sorry, do you need help?  
When she turned around she saw the boy from before holding the box of Pocky that she tried to take.  
-Thank you  
-You're welcome, by the way. You're new here in the neighborhood, right?  
-Yes, I just came from Miyagi, I am Yachi Hitoka  
-Nice to meet you Yachi-san, I am Shibayama Yuuki  
-Nice to meet you Shibayama-san  
-What high school are you going to?  
-My mother wants to get me into Nekoma High School  
-Seriously today was my first day there!  
-And all that candy will be to celebrate, right?  
-These are candies for a meeting I have with the volleyball team.  
They were talking the whole time until they came out and then someone called Shibayama.  
-Shibayama let me help you with the bags  
-Are you sure about Lev? You already carry the drinks  
-I gave one of the bags to Inuoka who had already arrived and was only carrying one bag and offered to carry the other.  
-Well that's good to know. Before I forget, she's Yachi and she's going to Nekoma for the first year.  
-Nice to meet you, my name is Yachi Hitoka.  
-Hello Yachi-san my name is Haiba Lyovochka but you can call me Lev  
After talking a little, the two boys accompanied Yachi to his house, as soon as he entered he started to prepare dinner.  
Meanwhile with the two boys:  
-We're here. Lev said when he arrived at the meeting place  
-Luckily, we were worried. Said a boy with light brown hair and shorter than Shibayama  
-We met a new girl from the neighborhood. Shibayama said, leaving the bag on the center table.  
-What did she look like? How old is she? Is she going to Nekoma? And what grade? Does she have a boyfriend?... He kept questioning a Mohican-haired boy until someone spoke up.  
-Yamamoto shut up. said the team captain.  
-His name was Yachi Hitoka and she is sixteen years old and 1.49 meters tall and she said she would start next week.  
Yamamoto looked at Lev and said  
-Lev tell me one feature that describes her.  
-It's pretty kawaii. He said with bright eyes  
-It's enough for me. He said confidently in his words.  
Nine o'clock at night and Yachi served dinner at the table, his mother entered and they sat down to eat.  
-And Shibayama and Lev told me that there was another first grader and that they would show me around the high school and its facilities.  
-I have some work for you Hitoka.  
-Okay.  
-The first thing is for you to do the shopping and ask the cashier to bring the shopping to the home, also go to the pet store to buy things for cats because I will bring a kitten home when I come back from work. They will also bring you the registration papers to complete, did you understand?  
-Yes, Mom.  
After dinner, Yachi took the dishes to the dishwasher and went to her bathroom to brush her teeth and put on her pajamas. When she put the clothes in the laundry basket next to the closet and sat down at her table to brush her hair.  
When she finished untying the knots she left her hair rubber with the others, got into bed and connected her cell phone with the charger to the socket. He looked at his social networks a little bit and when he finished he set the alarm, left his mobile on the bedside table, turned off the light and fell asleep.  
Tuesday at half past six in the morning the captain of the Nekoma Kuroo Tetsuro woke up at the first sound of his alarm, got up, took his uniform and went to the bathroom to shower and put on his uniform.  
After the shower, he dried his hair with a towel and put on his uniform:  
First obviously some underwear and socks, he buckled up his pants when he put them on and fastened them with a belt.  
Then he put on his shirt and clicked each button, then he put on his vest and clicked the buttons as well. He put on the tie and the nightie, and finally he put on the jacket. He left his pajamas and towel in the bathroom and went into his room to get his shoulder strap and volleyball bag. The first thing he did was to take his phone and unplug it from the charger, he searched his contacts until he found it, Kozume Kenma, he called and waited for an answer.  
-Kuroo? A somewhat tired voice was heard from the other side.  
-Yes, it's a quarter to six, I'll come and get you in fifteen minutes.  
-Okay.  
He hung up the call and put his cell phone in his pocket, took his high school bag and his volleyball bag.  
He went downstairs and put her two bags in the driveway, walked to the kitchen and put food in her cat Seiza's bowl. He saw that breakfast and a note from his father were on the table:  
Kuroo remember to buy the cat food that he only has left for today.  
And don't forget to pick up the envelope from the entrance and take your lunch that is in the kitchen.  
When he finished reading the note he started eating his breakfast:  
Rice, miso soup, some fruit, some vegetables and roasted fish.  
When he finished, he took everything and left it in the dishwasher, grabbed his boxes, one for bento and one for lunch.  
He went to the entrance, put everything in his bag, put on his shoes and before taking the keys and leaving he said goodbye to his cat.  
He locked the door and started walking to her friend's house, he passed by a house and saw a girl coming out to pick up an envelope in the mailbox, she was struck by how a person could look like a junior high school girl but her clothes were those of a more mature person for her age:  
She had a sweet and innocent look, bright brown eyes and beautiful golden hair, her body was small but developed, her clothes made her age clear by marking some areas.  
The girl smiled at him and went into the house, he went back to his path and arrived at his first destination of the day, the house of his friend Kenma. From inside came a boy much shorter than him, with the same uniform, carrying a white backpack and a white volleyball bag, as he always wore his typical messy but combed hair. His hair always reminded him of a vanilla pudding with chocolate syrup on top.  
They both headed for the subway station, stopped at the supermarket and met up with the rest of the team.  
When they arrived at the station the train had already arrived, they got on it and waited. Kuroo, as always, sat with Kenma away from the rest and talked to him while Kenma kept looking at her video console.  
When they left the station they accompanied Yamamoto's sister, Akane, to Nekoma Junior High School.  
-If anything happens to my sister, you'll have to deal with us. Yamamoto said to his 13-year-old sister's classmates.  
When they arrived at the high school they said goodbye to Lev's older sister, Alisa, as she was going to college.  
Kuroo went to class with Kai Nobuyuki the sub-captain and Yaku Morisuke the sweeper. Her first class was Chiri (Geography), the second was her favorite Kagaku (Chemistry).  
In the first break he had to give the teacher and coach the envelope of the new members in the volleyball club, when he came out of there he saw that in administration the girl from this morning, before he turned around and saw that he was there he went running to his class.  
He had Sugaku class (math) and Rekishi class (history), then another break where they had lunch, ate on the terrace with all the members of the volleyball team.  
When the bell rang he went to class, he put his lunch box in his bag before taking things out for the next few hours.  
He had Butsurigaku class (Physics), then he had Bungaku class (Literature) and then he had Eigo class (English), and it was time to eat, he took his bag of bento and bottle, he went to the cafeteria with Kai and Yaku. His team saved them three places at one of the tables by the windows, they sat down and from their bags they took toothpicks and the boxes of bento.  
When lunch time was over they went to the library to study, the rest of the classes and courses had Taiku (physical education), they as they were from the volleyball club did not have class, because unlike other clubs the volleyball club lasted two hours.  
When they finished they picked up their things and went to the gym, there they left their things and put on their red long pants and black short sleeve shirts.  
They worked out for two hours, picked up the whole gym and took their belongings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this writing page, I just hope you like the story.  
> closetcoswithoutwigs has a similar story, I recommend it.


End file.
